vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sightless
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making any other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on the page, where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. If you want to get involved, check out our Vim Tips Wiki:Policy. We'd like you to join the [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! Welcome Hi Sightless! Thanks for all your work on File no longer available - mark buffer modified and Restore screen size and position. We have spoken a few times on vim_use, but it's about time you got the official welcome! Why don't you create [[User:Sightless|'your user page']] (can be very simple, perhaps just say how long you've used Vim – see for some ideas). You are welcome to put any to-do or other notes related to Vim or the wiki under your user page. --JohnBeckett 04:50, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Tip 1574 Thanks for your recent work on Get the correct indent for new lines despite blank lines. The fact that the tip has a tip number (1574 in the first line) indicates that it is already an accepted, permanent tip. It's a bit subtle, but if you click the "created" link in the first line, you will see the June New Tips discussion, and the fact that it was kept. BTW I think it was you who encouraged me to simplify the first line. You mentioned that it was large and pointless, and I tweaked it to reduce its visual impact. --JohnBeckett 03:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Tip 1569 What really needs work is Restore screen size and position. That's the tip which saves the window properties in a global variable in viminfo. It seemed obvious that the attempt would fail if multiple instances of Vim are used. I think you thought that, because you added a script to use file "vimsize". I got enthusiastic and added a third version that does the same as yours, but uses readfile/writefile functions. However, I think our efforts were misguided. It turns out ( ) that the original version works correctly! If you get the opportunity, please do what you can to verify my suspicion that the original tip is ok, and probably delete versions 2 and 3. Thanks. --JohnBeckett 03:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Talk conventions :Following has been moved here from another discussion. I got your message on my user talk, page, John. Kinda cool. What's the proper way to reply to something like that? Do I add more to my page and hope you'll see it, or do I somehow find your user talk page and write a reply on that? There didn't seem to be a link to your user talk page on your user page, so how do you even get to those? (Not that it matters, I'd probably do it from the commandline anyway; can't stomach the web interface for editing.) Anyway, what's the deal/advice? Sightless 04:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ---- There are two strategies for replying to talk messages. On this wiki (and becoming more frequent on Wikipedia), if A puts a message on B's talk page, B just adds a reply underneath. On Wikipedia, B will sometimes also add a "I replied to you" message on A's talk page. The advantage of this strategy is that you get a coherent conversation, all in one place. On this wiki, there is very little activity and most of us simply use the link in the side bar (that shows all activity, including any reply). The other strategy (not liked here) is that A posts on B's page, then B replies on A's page, and A replies on B's page, etc. On Wikipedia, some users state their preference at the top of their talk page. A nice feature of RC (recent changes) is that it gives easy links to show the page that was edited, or the talk page of the user, and more. If you wanted to post a message to someone, and you couldn't see a link to their talk page, you would go to that user's user page. For example, if you click my signature, you visit my page. If you are using the default skin, you will see a "Discussion" tab at the top right. Clicking that tab shows my talk page. You might find a section where you wanted to make a comment. You would click the "edit" link on the right of the page, on the heading line for the section (there is talk of that text link being replaced by a button soon). Or, if you wanted to start a new section, you would click "Leave message" at the top of the page. It's probably worthwhile to try a few of these features because it doesn't matter here, and if you ever want to do it at Wikipedia you will want to have had the practice. So feel free to edit my talk page if you want (and experiment here, on your page). Remember that you can do whatever you like and "undo" it later (anyone can undo it). In RC there is an "undo" link. Also, each page has a "History" link at the top. The history shows a log of activity, and edits can be undone (and the undo can be undone). It's pretty clever! There are also two ways to structure replies. With long replies (like this one), we put "----" (four hyphens) on a line of their own. That creates a horizontal rule. Then put paragraphs of text underneath. Put your signature (four tildes) after a space on the last line (the signature should be joined to the last line, not on a line of its own). When I use that strategy, I usually also put "----" after my message, in the hope that the next user will put their reply underneath. When replies are short, and on Wikipedia where conversations get very long very quickly, a different strategy is used. Person A writes a comment as normal. B adds a reply underneath, but puts a single colon (:) at the start of each paragraph (one long line). That causes a single indent. Then A might reply, using two colons for a double indent, etc. For an example, see a recent discussion. You can edit the page to see the wikitext (close the browser window to cancel the edit). When I'm typing more than a couple of lines, I use Vim using copy/paste with the browser. There are ways to integrate editing, but I couldn't be bothered. Naturally, only the young and unwary would type much text into a browser (where fate could easily lose your text). --JohnBeckett 08:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Regarding using Vim to edit wiki pages, there is some help available for that right on the wiki. If you haven't noticed the link on the home page, you can find it here: User:Ipkiss/Using_vim_to_edit_tips. --Fritzophrenic 19:17, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ----